Ahsoka's Legacy: Christmas Celebrations
by Count Mallet
Summary: AU. Vignettes featuring Ahsoka and her family as they celebrate various Christmas Days together. Rated Teen for slightly suggestive situations and banter. Additional chapters may be added in the future if there is enough interest. Ahsoka & OC family. Chapter 3: Christmas with a 4 year old Sarah. [S19-F13-M4]
1. Couple's First Christmas

_**Ahsoka's Legacy: Christmas Celebrations.**_

A _Star Wars: The Clone Wars_ fan fiction.

Chapter 1 – Couple's First Christmas.

* * *

**Synopsis:** The first Christmas-themed vignette from my Ahsoka's Legacy series. I have not decided how many I will eventually write.

**Time Period:** Christmas 2013 AD / circa 17 BBY. (This takes place between chapter 9 and the epilogue of _To Survive Betrayal._)

**Rating:** Fiction-T (Teen) for slightly suggestive situations and banter.

* * *

After waking up her husband early Christmas morning, Ahsoka left him feeling pleasantly surprised.

"That certainly was unexpected," her husband said as he caressed one of Ahsoka's head-tails.

"You deserved something special. That's what today is about, right?" Ahsoka asked. She hoped that she understood the day's meaning.

"There's more to it than that, but you seem to have the gift-giving part down pat," he admitted.

Ahsoka gave a slight grin as she nuzzled closer to her husband. She took care to avoid poking him with her montrals.

"We probably should get dressed. I'd like to exchange gifts before I go to Mass. You **are** welcome to come, too, you know," he invited her.

"Thanks, but I think I'd feel too out-of-place there. Not to mention that I don't fully understand your beliefs, let alone practice them," she replied.

"That's fine," he reassured her as he dressed himself. He turned around to look at his wife. "I sense uneasiness," he observed.

"I'm sorry, honey. It's just I'm still trying to get used to being married. Where I come from, I'd probably be ostracized because attachments are a path to the Dark Side," Ahsoka said.

"You haven't tried killing me yet," her husband stated as he chuckled. He then handed her a tan top to wear.

"Hey! That's not funny!" Ahsoka protested as she got dressed.

"Seriously, Soka, you have no worries. The only person I know who turned to the Dark Side here was totally single. Maybe she should have married someone instead," he replied dryly.

"Point taken," Ahsoka commented in an unimpressed tone as she finished buckling her long boots.

"At least they're perfect for the winter," he replied teasingly. It wasn't a secret that she wore boots near-daily. Ahsoka rolled her eyes before attaching her belt, sash, and sabers.

After going down stairs, it was Ahsoka's turn to be surprised. Her husband stole a quick kiss at the foot of the stairs. She looked up at the ceiling. Sure enough, that odd looking plastic version of some Earth plant was above them. Knowing she couldn't ignore local tradition, she returned the kiss.

After breakfast, the couple exchanged gifts. They both agreed that for their first Christmas, they would only exchange one item each.

Ahsoka took her gift. She carefully tore open the wrapping and opened a small box. She found a chain with some odd-shaped pattern attached to it.

"What's this?" she asked curiously.

"Turn it to the side," her husband replied.

As she turned it, she immediately recognized the shape.

"It's the letter aurek!" she remarked.

"It took some research on Knight Ashley's part, but she somehow downloaded your alphabet. Now, you have your first initial in your familiar writing," he explained. "It wasn't easy to get this made for you, but it was well worth it," he commented.

She kissed his cheek. "Thank you so much!" she replied happily as he reached behind her and hooked the chain around her neck.

He the sat down. His gift appeared to be a bit larger. He quickly unwrapped it and opened the box, revealing some sort of pouch.

"A former padawan of yours told me you like to keep two – or even three – lightsabers on your person. If you want, I could sew it into your Jedi robes. That way, you'll always have what you need," Ahsoka explained with a smile.

"You can sew?" he asked in astonishment.

"I'm full of surprises," Ahsoka replied teasingly.

"Well, I **am** impressed with your determination to find something useful. I guess Master Cara pays more attention to detail than I thought," he admitted. "Thanks, Ahsoka," he added as he hugged her. "It's time for me to go. See you in about an hour," he added.

"Merry Christmas, honey," Ahsoka said to him.

Her husband smiled. "Merry Christmas," he said in reply.

* * *

Later, Ahsoka and her husband finished their Christmas dinner and talked some more about the day.

"I sewed your pocket into your robe," Ahsoka told her husband.

"I'll have to test it out tomorrow," he replied enthusiastically.

"Don't you use belt clips?" Ahsoka asked.

"I do, but sometimes, it helps to have a spare saber on hand … just in case," he explained.

"Of course," Ahsoka replied.

"I don't think I ever asked you – did you celebrate anything like this in your home galaxy?" he asked.

"No," Ahsoka responded softly. "Our 'no attachments' rule applied to material possessions as well," she answered.

"Oh I see. No wonder this is a bit surreal for you," he said.

Ahsoka nodded. "I have a question. Isn't today supposed to be celebrated with family?" she asked a bit uncertainly.

He took a deep breath. "Yes. But I'm sure you remember my parents' reaction to you. It's safe to say they do **not** want to see us, unfortunately," he conceded.

Ahsoka recalled his parents' dislike of her. She thought their concern about the age difference was reasonable. However, she didn't think her lack of spirituality was the big deal they made it to be. She was most shocked, though, at their anti-species attitude and comments towards her. Oddly, she smiled thinking about her husband's standing up for her. She just wished his parents hadn't decided to apparently disown the both of them.

"You have other family, don't you?" she asked.

"Yes. But, seeing how my parents have likely told them about us, I have no guarantee they would welcome or accept us. I'm **not** going to have anyone else in my family say rude things about you," he replied emphatically.

"It's just a shame, that's all," Ahsoka lamented.

He nodded. "Let's get the dishes done so I can share some of my other Christmas memories and traditions," he suggested.

"Alright," Ahsoka agreed.

* * *

Later that evening, they changed for the night.

"I'm not used to a quiet day like this," Ahsoka admitted.

"Sometimes, quiet is good. It lets us regroup for the week between now and new years. Besides, I'm looking forward to your first birthday as a couple next week," he said in reply.

Ahsoka smiled and took her husband's hand. She smiled as her long, thin fingers entwined with his.

"Thank you for tonight," she whispered before climbing into bed.

He joined her and surprised her by kissing her hand.

"And thank you, too," he whispered back before putting an arm around her for the night. ▄

* * *

**Disclaimers:** Walt Disney Company owns all Star Wars concepts and Ahsoka. Everything else here is my own creation.

**Author's Notes:** With people writing Christmas-themed stories recently, I decided to write one of my own. This nicely ties into my series with an important day in our heroes' married life. Little do they realize that the day turns out to be very significant for them.

In my AU, Ahsoka doesn't know her exact birth date in the GFFA. So, she chose January 1 for her Earth birthday (out of convenience).

Constructive feedback and questions are welcome.

**Story Identifier:** S19-F13-M4. **Published****:** 2012-12-25 (last revised 2013-06-27).


	2. Sarah's First Christmas

_**Ahsoka's Legacy: Christmas Celebrations.**_

A _Star Wars: The Clone Wars_ fan fiction.

Chapter 2 – Sarah's First Christmas

* * *

**Time Period:** Christmas 2014 AD / circa 16 BBY. (This chapter immediately follows the epilogue of _To Survive Betrayal._)

**Notice:** There will be discreet references to feeding Sarah in this chapter. If this might be an issue for you to read, please don't read any further.

* * *

Ahsoka woke up, changed, and wore a long fuzzy robe over her outfit. A quick check of the time showed that it wouldn't be long before her husband woke up and started his Christmas Day in the traditional way.

Ahsoka walked across the hall, only to find a sleeping infant. A sleeping baby in itself wasn't surprising. However, Sarah seemed to key into her mother's sleeping patterns and usually was awake and bright-eyed by this time.

Ahsoka gazed at her daughter's sleeping countenance. Three months later, the fact she had a daughter of her own was still an unexpected reality. Being half-human led some interesting distinctions; but truth be told, Ahsoka found herself proud to be a mother.

Ahsoka was so engrossed in her thoughts, she didn't realize her husband had joined her and now stood next to her. She nearly jumped when she felt his hand rest on her shoulder.

"She **is** adorable, isn't she?" he asked, ignoring the fact he just startled his wife.

Ahsoka nodded. "I'm surprised she's sleeping in on her first Christmas," she admitted.

"Maybe she knows it's a big day and wants to be well-rested," he mused. "Anyways, I need to change, eat, and go if I want to avoid the crowds. I already know you'll have your hands too full to join me," he added.

"That's fine. I'll be with you in a few weeks for Sarah's baptism. You'll have to remind me what that means," Ahsoka commented.

Ahsoka received a quick kiss from her husband. "See you soon," he promised.

A minute or so after he left, Sarah's eyes fluttered open. She appeared to smile at the sight of her mother.

"Good morning, Sarah. I wondered when you'd wake up," Ahsoka greeted her as she scooped her out of her crib.

"You may be daddy's little princess, but you smell like Princess Stinky," Ahsoka commented dryly. Sarah appeared to make a giggling noise in response. Ahsoka could only wonder what was so funny about a dirty diaper.

Ahsoka changed Sarah and dressed her in a cyan outfit. It wasn't Christmas-colored, but at least it went well with Sarah's bright orange skin. Ahsoka scooped her back up and took her over to the rocking chair in the room. Ahsoka adjusted her outfit and held Sarah close. As she rocked, she looked down at Sarah. Ahsoka never expected to be pregnant earlier this year. Knight Rachel, in an attempt to be helpful, nearly scared her with her research. Fortunately, the healer's facts were proven incorrect; Sarah was born as healthy as a Torgruta-Human hybrid could be. Ahsoka also recalled Sarah's recent three-month checkup. It went well; also, Sarah was revealed to be Force-sensitive. Ahsoka couldn't help but wonder how Sarah would be accepted as a student given her Togruta appearance. She also hoped Sarah would have a better experience as a padawan as compared to her own experiences.

At one point, Sarah noticed her mother's gaze and looked back at her, as if to ask _"Is everything okay, mommy?"_ Ahsoka couldn't help but smile.

"It's okay, little one," Ahsoka reassured her daughter, "mommy can't help looking in your pretty blue eyes," she confessed. Sarah fluttered her eyes a little as she remained snuggled up against her mother.

* * *

Ahsoka was sitting on the couch when her husband came home from Mass. Sarah was in her mother's lap.

"Merry Christmas, ladies," he greeted his wife and daughter. "And how's my little princess this morning?" he asked Sarah.

Sarah's eyes widened and she cooed happily at the sight of her father. He then took her from his wife and took her over to the tree. Ahsoka followed behind.

"Today's your first Christmas, Sarah," he announced. "Let's see what presents we have today," he invited her. Sarah's eyes tried to focus on all the bright lights scattered about the Christmas Tree.

Ahsoka's husband opened his first gift – something from his wife. It was an enlarged and framed photo of a recent picture of the three of them.

"You're so proud of us, you can put it in your office so everyone can see your family now," Ahsoka explained.

"I like this a lot. Thanks, 'Soka," he responded happily as he kissed her cheek. "Of course, nothing will top our unexpected Christmas present to each other from last year," he commented wryly as he looked down at Sarah.

"Honey!" Ahsoka protested, playfully pushing his shoulder. She wasn't expecting him to comment about Sarah's date of conception.

"Admit it, Ahsoka, finding out we might be parents was a surprise for both of us," he challenged.

"You can say that again," she agreed as her _lekku _stripes darkened slightly in embarrassment.

Realizing there were more gifts to open, he looked at the next present that was supposedly from Sarah. Upon removing the wrappings, he found a t-shirt that read "Proud Daddy" on the front.

"Gee, thanks, Sarah. You're right. I am proud," he informed his daughter. She smiled and fidgeted slightly as he kissed her in between the blue dots on the top of her head.

Ahsoka opened her presents next. Her husband had given her a pair of black boots that were more dressy than her regular ones.

"Now you have something to wear for more formal occasions," he suggested.

"Does this mean you won't tease me any more?" she asked half-mockingly.

He chuckled. "You can't wait to start wearing them again, can you?" he inquired in reply.

"Nope!" Ahsoka answered enthusiastically.

Ahsoka opened up her gift from Sarah. It was a memory book to track Sarah's progress all the way to her last year of high school studies.

"My parents kept one for me. I'd like to keep the tradition going with my daughter," he explained.

"I wish I had something like this," Ahsoka admitted.

"Time to open your gifts, Sarah," her father announced.

Sarah's father helped her open the gift he had for her. It turned out to be an outfit with the local Jedi Order's logo on it.

"I didn't know we had those," Ahsoka admitted.

"We do now. Every other school has spirit wear. I figured it was time for us to follow suit," he explained.

He then passed Sarah over to her mother. "Let's see what mommy has for you," he invited.

As Ahsoka went to open the present, Sarah surprised her by taking a small hand and helping her pull some of the wrapping off.

"You learn fast," Ahsoka noted. Sarah gurgled happily at her mother's observation.

Once the wrapping was off, a dark maroon outfit was revealed as the present.

"She may be a daddy's girl, but I want her to look like me sometimes," Ahsoka commented.

"Fair enough," he admitted.

* * *

Later that night, Sarah was sound asleep. Ahsoka and her husband were in their own bed talking as the night wound down.

"So, how does it feel to have our first Christmas as a family," he asked.

"Weird, but in a good way," Ahsoka admitted.

"I can't wait to celebrate more Christmas Days with both of you," he mentioned before kissing her right head-tail.

Ahsoka sighed. "I hope Sarah appreciates your traditions when she's older," she whispered.

"And I hope you do, too, as you learn more," he whispered before shutting off the light on the nightstand. ▄

* * *

**Disclaimers:** Walt Disney Company owns Star Wars concepts and characters. Sarah and the story idea is my own creation.

**Author's Notes:** I had to write about the following year's Christmas at some point, especially given Sarah's birth date. Even as busy Jedi, it's nice to be able to enjoy some quiet family time.

Constructive feedback and questions are welcome.

**Posted:** 2012-12-31 (last revised 2013-06-27).


	3. Christmas 2018

_**Ahsoka's Legacy: Christmas Celebrations.**_

A _Star Wars: The Clone Wars_ fan fiction.

Chapter 3 – Christmas 2018.

* * *

"Daddy, daddy!" Sarah exclaimed as she leaped into her parents bed.

"Oof," Ahsoka groaned as Sarah crawled up between her parents and nuzzled into her.

"What's wrong, princess?" Sarah's father asked.

"Nothing!" Sarah answered emphatically. "He came!" she told him.

Sarah's father smiled. He and Ahsoka woke up at 3 AM to put presents under the tree while Sarah slept. While he wished he could sleep in a little longer, he was also glad to know Sarah was excited.

"Is that so? Mommy and I will be downstairs in a moment to check," he told her. Having attended the children's Mass the night before, there was no need to rush this morning.

As Ahsoka walked downstairs, she was shocked when her husband stopped her and kissed one of her white cheek markings. Sure enough, he had caught her under the mistletoe once again.

* * *

With everyone downstairs, Sarah looked at her side of the tree with the expected eagerness and curiosity of a four year old.

"Why do I have a big one and a little one?" Sarah asked.

"Open them up and find out," Ahsoka replied.

Sarah quickly grabbed the larger present and ripped the wrapping off as quickly as she could.

"_So much for patience,"_ Ahsoka thought to herself.

"What is it?" Sarah asked curiously.

"It's a backpack. You're getting to be a big girl now and you'll start kindergarten this fall. So now you have something to take your school stuff in," Ahsoka explained.

Sarah smiled and surprised her parents by using the Force to pull the smaller gift out from under the tree. Once again she quickly opened the present up and looked at it curiously.

"It's not activated yet, but it's your first datapad. You can use it for some of your lessons," her father explained.

"You have one just like mommy?" Sarah asked.

He nodded. "Yes. And when you start to learn to be a Jedi, you'll be using it more often," he told her.

Sarah's smile widened. "When can I use it?" she asked.

"I'll set it up for you this summer," her father promised.

* * *

In the late afternoon, Ahsoka was busy reviewing something on her datapad while her husband watched television. Ahsoka still wasn't sure why the men would bounce an orange ball and try to throw or stuff it through a raised ring. Even though he explained the sport to her once before, she still thought Earth sports were a bit odd.

Finally, with the contest at an intermission, it was time to eat.

"Merry Christmas, honey," Ahsoka said as she passed the platter.

"Merry Christmas, you two," her husband replied. Sarah smiled before sinking her teeth into the meat.

"Hey, look, it's snowing finally," Ahsoka said. Sure enough, a look out the window revealed a stream of flurries falling the ground.

"I wonder if we will get all six inches [15¼ cm] they predicted," her husband said.

"We'll find out tomorrow morning. I'm sure Sarah is anxious to play in it, aren't you?" Ahsoka asked.

"Uhh huh," Sarah replied affirmatively.

Once dinner was finished, Sarah's father noticed something and grabbed a napkin.

"Hold still, Sarah, you have whipped cream on your nose. Someone might think you have markings on it," he said as he wiped it clean.

Sarah giggled.

* * *

"So, did you like your presents?" Ahsoka asked Sarah.

Sarah pulled her covers over her and nodded.

"You're getting to be a big girl now. It seems like you were just born," Ahsoka stated. She then kissed Sarah's cheek. "Good night, Sarah," she added.

"G'nite, mommy," Sarah replied as she curled up for the night.

Across the hall, Ahsoka and her husband talked quietly in their own bed.

"Sarah seemed to like her presents. But I sensed she wishes she could use them now," Ahsoka said.

"Well, the datapad will have to wait for now, but could she use the backpack for pre-school?" her husband asked.

"We'll see. Oh, and thanks for the blue dress. It looks like it will compliment my skin rather nicely," Ahsoka replied.

"And thank **you** for the latest anthology of _Lincoln the Cat_. I can't believe that comic is still being published 40 years later," he told her.

Ahsoka's eyes suddenly narrowed. "Wait, you have one more gift for me?" she asked in amazement.

Her husband opened up the drawer of their nightstand and pulled out a small box. Ahsoka took it and opened it up. In it was a pin with the insignia of their Jedi Order.

"If you ever want to wear something besides your other jewel, you can wear this instead. That way, everyone knows you're a proud Jedi,"

Ahsoka kissed his cheek before snuggling closer. "Thank you," she whispered.

* * *

(The next day).

"Yay!" Sarah screamed happily as she ran into the backyard. All the predicted snow had fallen on the ground.

Her father waited until she was distracted before he reached down and scooped a small snowball. He grinned as he tossed it. Sarah, however, turned and saw it coming towards her. She quickly put her hands up and the snowball fell harmlessly to the ground.

"_And this is why Jedi rarely start snowball fights,"_ he thought before he shrieked. Ahsoka sneaked up on him and dropped snow down his back.

"Gotcha," Ahsoka said with a grin. Sarah started giggling as her father did his best to get the wet snow out from the back of his jacket.

He shook his head. "One of these days I'll get you," he promised.

"We'll see. After all, I can sense you from 20 feet away," she reminded him.

"If you insist," he replied before gesturing and using the Force to flick snow up against the side of her right lek.

"Hey! That's not fair," Ahsoka protested.

"Neither was your stealth attack. So now we're even," he told her.

Meanwhile, Sarah giggled until she fell into the snow. Undaunted, she decided to make her own version of a snow angel. ▄

* * *

**Disclaimers:** Walt Disney Company owns all Star Wars concepts and characters. Original characters are my own.

**Author's Notes:** I will admit I had some writers block here, but I wanted to add a new chapter. In addition to Christmas traditions, I wanted to have the family spend some time together with the snowball fight. I can imagine an all-Jedi snowball fight might not go as expected.

**Posted:** 2013-07-03.


End file.
